Solitary King
Solitary King (一人王者 Ichinin Ōja) is a Take Over spell used by Blake Nogami. Description When used, Blake is surrounded in an immense aura of azure energy, before it dissipates with a large shockwave, destroying surroundings with its mere pressure. With this, his form becomes feline and panther-like, with his whole bodily position remaining in a crouch of sorts, his teeth become far more elongated and both his hands and feet become black claws, remarked to be infused with deadly magical power, along with this he gains a slender, long and white whip-like tail which is noticeably sharp and can easily be used in combat. His clothing is replaced entirely with form-fitting white-segmented armor with black lining of sorts, and his forearms gain metallic protrusions which can be fired off from his being or used in close combat. He loses his unusual jawbone like apparition and gains a white headset which is in front of now very long, blue hair which has an unusual spike to it and finally the eye make up formerly present as teal lines under his eyes now covers the entirety of his eyes and goes back slightly behind his head. To use this form costs the least magical power out of all three of his Take Overs, but still takes up a prominent amount of magical power, and can only use the form twice in 6 hours, with a break every 3 hours. Abilities Immense Speed: Feral instincts rush through Blake's mind, as his movements gain an edge unlike before. His leaps are unmatched, with the speed he moves at almost monstrous. Without any hesitation, each step he takes seemingly pauses the time around him. No flashes, no sound, sheer movement as blue hair weaves through the surroundings, destroying any and all opponents without any hesitation. Blake's speed gains a tremendous boost upon activating Solitary King, to the point in which his movements can not be detected at all without the use of Eye Magic, and even with Eye Magic, Blake's movements cannot be deciphered correctly. Even if deciphered, none are able to match the sheer movement speed he possesses. Blake is able to create semi-sentient afterimages in wake of each movement, with a touch of magical power causing them to explode upon Blake's next movement, creating the illusion that explosions follow Blake's movements. His speed is such that he is able to bombard his opponents with immense speeds without them being to react in the slightest. This, along with his improved sight, is capable of tracking down the fastest of opponents and bombard then with devastating assaults effortlessly. He is also noted to combine the use of Ungue and Terga to compliment his speed greatly. It should also be noted that the armor he wears helps to reduce friction immensely around his body, allowing him to move at such speeds for large amounts of time. *'Immense Reflexes': In this state, Blake possesses enormous amounts of reflexes, far surpassing that of his base state. He is capable of avoiding virtually all attacks thrown at him, responding accordingly and without much difficulty. His feline-like state only serves to enhance this, allowing him to scale up walls and buildings without much effort required. Even against devastating onslaughts, virtually nothing can hit Blake as he seamlessly moves through the assaults, evades and counters without any external strain. Immense Eyesight: Due to his panther-like state, the tattoos around his eyes serve to enhance his eyes through flow of magical power, allowing him to visually see the world around him whilst he moves at tremendous speeds. Blake has shown to be able to visually keep up with whatever is happening and respond without much effort on his part. He also remarks that he can see immense distances with ease. Enhanced Strength and Durability: Blake has also shown high amounts of strength and durability in this form, considering the condensing of his magical power to the point where it solidifies into the armor he is wearing. Blake is capable of withstanding tremendous assaults and still retaliate with immense speeds, and can crush stone with just a whim. Ungue (爪 Tsume, lit: Claw) Solitary King's strongest and most feared technique, Blake only utilizes this spell to finish off a battle and nothing else. Blake condenses an enormous amount of magical power onto the tips of his claws, before the magical power expands into "claws" on a massively enhanced scale. These claws bear an azure color, and are controlled on Blake's whim. At any moment, blake is able to throw all these claws at once against his opponent, causing a tremendous amount of explosive damage to the surrounding environment, destroying everything within a radius of 500 meters with guarantee. Terga (尾 O, lit: Tail) a spell in which Blake enhances his tail's potency and length, allowing him to manipulate it as a mid-ranged weapon whilst causing great damage to his enemy.